


Confunded

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Hufflepuff!Wonshik, Quidditch, Slytherin!Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: “I’m in potions with you, Lee Jaehwan,” said Jaehwan, batting his thick lashes hard enough to cause a breeze.(AKA: the drabble for all you Slyther-Hwan fans.)
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Confunded

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:
>
>> sometimes i think about how jaehwan acts cute and byuing byuing~s at starlights and all that but what if it was just a facade and he's out to get us all
>> 
>> — 🐣 (@jaehwanet) [November 29, 2019](https://twitter.com/jaehwanet/status/1200564893197512705?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

^^^

^^^

Wonshik could taste blood. 

He’d tripped, or a ghost had pushed him (although he didn’t think such a thing was possible), and landed face first on the hard stone floor of the entry hall. The Hufflepuff felt a little cross eyed, actually. 

_“Oh!_ Are you okay?”

The voice was sweet and clear like softly ringing bells and Wonshik lifted his head, stunned and dazzled. Whether it was from hitting his head (the more likely option) or from the vision of absolute _perfection_ kneeling over him, Wonshik wasn’t sure. 

The boy poked Wonshiks cheek and adjusted the green and black striped scarf hanging around his neck. Flicking black hair out of his eyes. Blinking owlishly. “Can you hear me?”

Wonshik shut his eyes and then opened them again. A croaky sounding “Who are you?” was all he managed, shaking his head like a dog trying to clear water out of its ears. 

“Oh wow, _you_ need to go to the hospital wing,” the boy said, sliding his arms around Wonshik and helping the Hufflepuff to his feet. Wonshik stared at him. Was he... he’d seen this kid before. Somewhere. But-

“Are you... do I know you?”

The boy pouted in a _very_ familiar way, cheeks puffing up and lips pushing out. Wonshik had internally melted over that expression before. Most definitely. 

“I’m in potions with you, Lee Jaehwan,” said Jaehwan, batting his thick lashes hard enough to cause a breeze. That’s right, Lee Jaehwan. The adorable Slytherin boy in his year. Widely regarded as the cutest student currently studying at Hogwarts. Wonshik had wondered often just _how_ Jaehwan had been sorted into Slytherin when he was so _clearly_ a sweetie baby that should be fed candies and cuddled constantly. 

It wasn’t until they’d reached the top of the stairs that Wonshik remembered where he’d actually been going before his face was introduced to the floor. “I have a quidditch match,” he said, feeling a bit frantic at the prospect of the Hufflepuff captains face if he was late. 

Jaehwan made a little squeaking noise, and Wonshik nearly whimpered. It was just _so cute!_

“Quidditch can wait! Your health is more important!”

Wonshik, realizing that further resistance would be futile with the current state of his liquid brain, tried to focus on staying upright as they stumbled the rest of the way to the hospital wing. 

“You look like you ran into a confundus charm, poor thing,” Madame Pomfrey said, coming over to help Wonshik lay down on one of the pristine cots. Jaehwan ran his fingers through Wonshiks hair, petting the Hufflepuff like he was a very large puppy. “He sure ran into something! Fell flat on his face coming out of the great hall!”

“Did you see who did it? It should be a detention for them,” the nurse asked, propping Wonshik up on a few pillows. That pout was back on Jaehwans face.

“No I didn’t, but you’re right, Madame Pomfrey. Such an _immature_ trick,” he replied, the words an indignant squeak as they left his mouth. Wonshik was _entirely_ charmed.

“Well, there’s nothing to do but wait until it wears off I’m afraid.” The nurse waved her wand, effectively removing the metallic tang of blood from Wonshiks tongue. His vision was a bit clearer as well. “Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Lee. And good luck at the match.”

With a final chirped _good-bye_ and sunshine smile for Wonshik, Jaehwan skittered back out of the long room and disappeared. 

Wonshik lay there, still a bit dazed as he was fussed over. His team wouldn’t win without him, their alternate was terrible and Wonshik had never missed a quidditch match before. He wanted to be down there so badly-

“Hey! Shik, I saw what happened! That _slimy_ little bastard!”

The voice continued in a string of very colorful and very creative curses that sent the elderly nurse spluttering with indignation. “Watch your language, Mr. Lee!” she snapped, and it took Wonshik a full five seconds to realize she was reprimanding Lee _Hongbin,_ fellow chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, rather than Lee _Jaehwan,_ cute and adorable angel boy. 

“Sorry, Sorry,” came the insincere apology, and then Hongbin was standing at the foot of his bed. “That little Slytherin, the new seeker! I was coming up the lawn and saw him hex you from around the corner!”

“Who’s the seeker?” Wonshik asked blearily. His eyes were going out of focus again. If a Slytherin player _had_ hexed him, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise. All's fair in love and quidditch, and the Slytherins played especially dirty. 

“Lee Jaehwan! From potions!”

“But he brought me here...”

“So you’d be stuck and not be able to play! I keep trying to tell everyone he’s a demon in wolf's clothing! The kid can get away with _literally_ anything!”

Hongbin was fuming, but Wonshik was just... probably still the effects of the confundus charm. All he could think about was how cute Jaehwan’s cheeks were.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
